


Getting It On

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [263]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multi, Smut, Top Jared Padalecki, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: part two with Jared, Jensen, Sam, and Dean getting it on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It On

**Author's Note:**

> First part: [True Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134297) (259)

Jared and Jensen had caught Sam and Dean kissing in the trailer, and things had escalated quickly.

“Guys, have you figured out any-OK.” Jared said, blinking as he saw Sam covering Dean on the floor, rutting and moaning softly, as they groped each other’s body.

“What is-hello.” Jensen said freezing by Jared.

Sam and Dean pulled apart and looked up at the other two, eye blow with arousal.

“Join us.” Dean had said. Jared and Jensen gave each other a look.

“What you got a problem?” Sam asked. “We’re you. A different you, but we’re you.

Jensen watched Jared slowly fix his filling cock.

"Getting aroused Jared?” Sam asked, grinning slightly. “How do you think you’d react if you watched me stuff Dean’s ass full of cock?”

Jensen fixed himself in his pants, and gave a throaty whine.

Sam and Dean grinned, and they turned toward’s each other, rutting again, this time removing clothes from their body.

The two brothers had stripped down and Jared and Jensen were openly palming themselves now.

“Like I said, join us.” Dean said, breaking apart from Sam.

Jared was the first one to move, and Sam pulled Dean up, letting Jared settle behind Sam.

“Jensen…grab the lube for us.” Jared said. “I have an idea.”

Jensen went to get what Jared wanted, as Jared started to strip down.

“What if Dean takes both of us, Sam?” Jared asked, fingers trailing around Dean’s hole. “And we have the perfect view to see him suck off Jensen.”

“Oh shit.” Dean muttered.

Jensen came back and gave Jared the lube, and they watched as Jared lubed up his fingers. Jensen joined them, stripping, and Sam and Jensen watched as Jared pushed Dean forward, and started to work his fingers in Dean, grunting and groaning

Dean cried out when Jared’s fingers found his prostate, and he rocked back on Jared’s fingers.

“Fuck…oh Jesus, fuck.” Dean groaned.

Jared twisted his fingers and Dean moaned. “You like that? Like my fingers in your ass?”

“Yes!” Dean cried out. “Jesus, fuck me.” Dean groaned.

“Don’t have to ask twice Dean.” Jared said, pulling his fingers free and lubing his cock. He pulled Dean back, and Dean sank down on his cock.

Jared started to work him over, and Sam moved into the space, lubing his own fingers and playing around Dean’s rim as Jared fucked him.

Dean’s mouth dropped open, and his eyes shut, as he moaned, bouncing on Jared’s cock. Sam’s fingers played with his rim, getting him open more, until Dean could finally take both Jared and Sam’s cocks.

Sam lubed his cock up, and started working it in next to Jared’s, while Jensen started fisting his cock, jerking off to the sight that the three were making.

When Sam was inside of Dean, Jared and Sam worked in perfect unison with each other and started fucking Dean, making Dean cry out.

“God Dean…” Sam grunted. “So loud.”

“Jensen’s always as loud.” Jared grinned, and Jensen grunted, as he moved over, turning Dean’s head. Dean sucked down Jensen’s cock, and Jensen groaned in pleasure, as his hands curled around Dean’s head and he started to fuck Dean’s mouth.

“Shit, that’s hot.” Sam grunted.

“No kidding.” Jared agreed. The two’s heads moved around Dean’s and their lips locked, biting and sucking.

Jared’s hand wrapped around Dean’s cock, and started to jerk Dean off, and Dean screamed around Jensen’s cock, making the other man groan.

Panting, grunting, and moans filled the trailer from the four inside.

Dean was the one to come first, with Sam and Jared following close behind, with Jensen coming last, shooting down Dean’s throat.

They pulled out, and the four collapsed, tangling arms and legs, lips sucking on marks on the other’s bodies, as they panted and caught their breath.

“Definitely hot.” Jared said.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. “Definitely.”


End file.
